


Room For the Future

by GayCheerios



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Denial, Dom/sub, Future Thinking, M/M, Master/Servant, Neck Kissing, Omorashi, Panties, Smut, Teasing, Yaoi, oh god someone save mee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Small hips are against the royal lap of Kanata. Gloved hands are pressing down against his Prince’s shoulders and everything is on fire. Aroma’s legs are shaking and he’s fidgeting so incredibly much that he thinks he just might be punished. Gentle fingers thread through his lilac hair and he melts to the touch, craves so much more than just a gentle pat on the head. Oh god, he won’t be able to hold it together much longer.





	Room For the Future

**Author's Note:**

> these two are so underated and i am love them

Small hips are against the royal lap of Kanata. Gloved hands are pressing down against his Prince’s shoulders and everything is on  _ fire _ . Aroma’s legs are shaking and he’s fidgeting so incredibly much that he thinks he just might be punished. Gentle fingers thread through his lilac hair and he melts to the touch, craves so much more than just a gentle pat on the head. Oh god, he won’t be able to hold it together much longer. 

 

His tail is flicking back and forth and back again. He can’t help the movements his body makes, he has to do it-unless he wants to be punished. But he doesn’t. Something about the Prince makes him want to  _ obey, be so, so, so incredibly good. Aroma knows-he knows how to play this game. No matter how many times he knows how to play, he knows the way the Prince likes him. Hot and bothered. _

 

“Hm, what is that pretty little head of yours thinking about, my Dear?” Kanata’s smooth voice broke the squirming silence. 

 

“N-nothing Master Kanata.” 

 

“I would think that you  _ needed  _ something, considering how squirmy you are today my Love…There  _ is  _ something you want though, isn’t there?” A wolfish grin spread across the other’s mouth, and a glint of mischief in his eyes.

 

Aroma felt something press against  _ that spot _ . Kanata was driving him mad and he  _ despised it _ . He was such a damn tease and he  _ knew it _ . The smaller’s mind is buzzing and so is he-quaking in the Prince’s lap and he just can’t take this torture anymore. He’s hot and it’s really starting to hurt now. 

 

“Master-Master  _ please, please, please let me.”   _ Aroma is begging and pleading, he can’t hold it anymore. Then suddenly, the Prince starts bouncing his legs up and down, adding to the pressure in his groin and pushing him farther to  _ punishment, almost like the Prince wants to punish him.  _ Which is  _ incredibly  _ unfair. He better start begging quickly.

 

“What ever is the matter, my Baby Boy?” Comes a silky smooth voice, Kanata’s mouth latching onto Aroma’s sweet neck. It was completely fresh and free of any marks. They hadn’t had a night like this for a while, so Kanata wasn’t planning on leaving his prey unmarked.

 

High pitched whimpers of desperation filled the room. “Kanataaaa~” The younger moaned. “Please let me-“ 

 

“Ah, ah, ah Aroma. Master” 

 

“Master.” The servant begged, “Let me, I beg of you. I don’t think I can go on much longer.” 

 

“You won’t be doing a  _ thing  _ unless you have my permission, understand?” The Prince growled, sinking his teeth into the milky skin underneath him. It felt so good to have his adorable boyfriend moaning and squirming on his lap, all the while he was bouncing his legs up and down. It was truly a gorgeous sight. 

 

Aroma couldn’t anymore. He begged and he pleaded. “Please Master Kanata, let me, let me release please.” 

 

“Well, you were  _ so  _ good today, so you can. Go ahead.” He urged, the bouncing coming to an end, and lips pressed against his forehead.

 

The confirmation was all the servant needed before he was releasing the hot liquid onto the Prince. He moaned as the stain transferred to his soft, lace panties to Kanata’s lap. Ah yes, the panties were a key factor in this endeavor. Soft black lingerie tightly fit the younger boy, with a small white bow at the top of the panties. 

 

“Good boy.” The Prince cooed, placing a rewarding kiss on Aroma’s soft lips. He lay the younger one down on his back to which he was confused at first.

 

“Master Kanata...what are you doing-!” The butler gasped, his tone breathy, and moaning wantonly.

 

“Doing  _ you,  _ of course, my love.” The smug look on the Prince’s face was wildly...attractive, so arousing to the boy. The words spoken left his throat completely dried out. “But first…” Kanata’s mouth got but an inch away from the panties. “I have to clean up this little mess you made.” 

 

Oh god, Kanata was  _ so fucking perfect.  _ Aroma was at a loss for everything, no words, no breath, just lust. Lust, lust, and lust. Want, need, passion.

 

Kanata then began to mouth at the piss soaked panties. “Ah! Master, more, more  _ please!”  _ Aroma begged, placing one of his gloved hands on the Prince’s head to urge him on. 

 

“Mmh, eager I see,” Kanata whispered, savoring the taste of the sweet liquid in front of him.  _ Lick, lick, bite! Lick, lap, lap, kiss.  _ Aroma could tell he was definitely putting in maximum effort. And god did it pay off. He felt so incredibly amazing. But it only lasted so long until the servant got impatient. His pleas were slowly building on his tongue.

 

“Master Kanata,” Aroma panted, softly threading his fingers in Kanata’s hair. “Please, fuck me, I need you inside me right now, please.” His eyes watered as his mouth started to run without even thinking.

 

Kanata’s head suddenly popped up, and his gaze met Aroma’s desperate one. “Today, my Darling, I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow, Love.” He all but purred, removing the panties and exposing the servant’s hard member. Quick as lightning, Kanata grabbed lubricant from the locked drawer, and warmed it up against his fingers. 

 

“My Master, p-please. I don’t w-want to wait any longer!” Aroma cried, clawing at the bedsheets.

 

“I know Baby Boy, but we have to get you prepared first, or else it will hurt you, and I don’t want that.” Then Kanata placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

 

No matter how many times they did this, it  _ always  _ hurt. But the Prince was always gentle too. A single finger entered into Aroma, stretching him unpleasantly. “Hnn.” He whined, the feeling was uncomfortable but familiar, he usually wouldn’t complain, but he was feeling incredibly impatient and fussy, and wanted to let his Prince know.

 

“I know, I know. Just give me a moment to find your  _ special spot _ okay? You’re being  _ so well behaved.”  _ Kanata praised, pressing his finger deeper and curling it until suddenly-

 

“Ah, Kanata!~” 

 

Jackpot, he found the sweetspot. Now that he found it, more fingers joined the first and more and more moans rose from the smaller. Now that Aroma was properly stretched, Kanata wouldn’t wait any longer. He wasn’t in the mood for any more teasing, he needed relief  _ now _ . 

 

“Ready Darling?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Aroma cried needily.

 

And with that, the Prince slammed into the smaller beneath him. He didn’t start slow, he wanted quick release, and so did Aroma. Pretty soon, the servant was desperately pressing back against Kanata. There wasn’t room for gentle kisses and soft praises, not tonight. Tonight was fueled by  _ desire, desperation, and lust.  _

 

“C-close, Master Kanata.” Came the warning from beneath the Prince. After hearing that he grabbed the smaller and placed him on his lap, bringing him up and down at a rapid pace, his right hand finding purchase on Aroma’s member, and quickly stroking it. 

 

Not yet, no way not yet! Aroma wanted this pleasure to last for a little bit longer. This bliss, that their bodies were connected this deeply. It was true, he did need to reach his climax, but perhaps just a few moments more that they could be like this. He wishes that it could be like this forever. Not the whole sex thing (although that was a added bonus)-but  _ them _ . Them being together like this. Being able to do whatever they pleased. If they wanted to fuck, hard and dirty, they could. If they wanna cuddle and take showers together they could. But alas, he knew it to be false. His imagination was making up a world where they could be free. Aroma just had to savor this while it lasted. 

 

“You’re thinking about the future too much, Darling.” Kanata snapped Aroma out of his thoughts, perhaps there  _ was  _ time for some gentleness tonight. “It’s okay, I won’t ever leave you. No matter what.” The Prince smiled, and slammed back into Aroma.

 

“Ah-Master!” The smaller cried, his gloved hands reaching for his shoulders. 

 

“That’s better.” The Prince smirked, “You close Baby Boy?” 

 

Aroma made no room for hesitation. “Y-yeah.” He mumbled. Burying his face in Kanata’s neck, making sure to moan right in the Prince’s ear. He knew the Prince  _ loved  _ that. 

 

Kanata looked at Aroma’s half clothed body. His top was still on, but he had no pants, and those absolutely adorable panties were around his left ankle. His small purple tail was furiously swaying side to side. And then, when his Darling looked at him in the eyes, Aroma’s watery eyes, his tear stained face, his neck with the somewhat  _ dozens _ of hickeys left there, and adorably swollen, kiss stained lips. He was definitely ready. “Aroma...be a good servant and come for me.” Kanata’s voice was low and dangerous.

 

“K-Kanata!” Aroma wailed, come splurting onto his and the Prince’s stomach. He was panting heavily and his cheeks were completely red. 

 

The sight was enough to bring Kanata to his finish too. “Aroma-“ He moaned, capturing the already swollen lips in his mouth. The Prince was going to pull out when suddenly Aroma slammed down on his length, greedily accepting the creamy white substance. 

 

And just like that they were both completely done for the day. Aroma was going to get up to clean when Kanata pushed him back down into the bed. “Please, let me do it.” The Prince softly asked, the look of dominance completely faded. 

 

All Aroma could do was nod. After a good fuck he usually let Prince Kanata do the cleaning. He was always more than willing to clean the mess they made. Soon enough the area was all clean, and so was the Prince. Kanata cleaned up nicely in more ways than one. 

 

The Prince approached the dazed servant with a warm cloth. “Let me clean you up my Darling.” Kanata’s soft voice made Aroma blush, for no matter how many times he heard the angel like voice-it always seemed to make his heart race, and his head spin. 

 

Aroma nodded sleepily, melting into the warm cloth that was pressed to his stomach. The clothed hand moved a little bit lower, and made sure to clean  _ every  _ inch. Maybe...maybe the Prince was wrong. Maybe they wouldn’t be able to live happily every after. If the King and Queen found out about their secret romance what would happen to them? Would the Prince be married to someone else and not him? What if-

 

“Aroma!” Kanata yelled, bringing the younger back to reality. Aroma gasped for air, panting in a frenzied panic, clinging to the Prince for dear life.

 

“Kanata-“ He sobbed.

 

“Darling, it’s alright.” He hugged the servant tightly. Lying down next to him, Kanata placed tender kisses around his face. “Come now, rest. You’re getting fussy, let’s sleep.” He cooed, taking the covers and placing them atop of them. 

 

“Kanata, I love you.” Aroma whispers, snuggling up to his lover and slowly falling asleep. Suddenly he popped his bright eyes open. “Wait! Kanata!” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Will we be wed someday?” He sleepily asked, his arms against Kanata’s strong chest. 

 

The Prince chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boy. “Of course we will. You’ll be wed to me forever.” 

 

“I love you Kana…” He yawned, finally falling asleep. 

 

“Love you too baby boy.” 

 


End file.
